Currently, there are two modes of obtaining water of the right temperature for showers, baths and the like; a dual control system wherein the cold and hot water valves are alternately turned to the left or right or a single control system wherein a single valve is alternately turned to the left or right until the desired temperature is reached by testing with the hands. The purpose of the present invention is to enable automatically obtaining a desired temperature by actuating one of a plurality of buttons bearing the indicia of the range of temperatures available. Such means enables obtaining the desired water temperature faster, hence, with a saving in energy, eliminates the hazard of scalding and provides for a much more comfortable and enjoyable use of a shower or tub.